<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Little Bride by Invincible_Voldemort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988661">My Little Bride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort'>Invincible_Voldemort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Romance, Secret Relationship, minor annabeth chase/luke castellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poseidon's infant son, Percy, and Athena's next born daughter are promised one another's hand in marriage due to a promise made by Zeus. 22 years later, Annabeth and Percy find out. Will their brother/sister relationship be ruined? Or, do they learn to love, getting to know one another?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Promises and Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based on the 2004 Korean movie, My Little Bride, but with a PJO twist. The age gap might be weird, but I did reduce it significantly compared to the original. Honestly, the story is more fluff than anything. </p><p>If the characters come across as 'out of character' it's because I wanted to be more true to the movie.</p><p>This was originally posted on December 22nd, 2012.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>22 years previously—</strong> </em>
</p><p>Zeus looked on with disdain as his brother and daughter continued their incessant bickering, a routine that had been continuing for how millennia he had lost count.</p><p>"How many times must I tell you, Lord Poseidon, that the people of Athens clearly preferred me over you. I am their patron goddess. If they had wanted your pathetic spring of water, they would have done so, but clearly, my olive tree was the better choice. Stop being so childish and let bygones be bygones," Athena smirked, only causing Poseidon's anger to escalate further.</p><p>"You think I'm childish? Me? Childish? Who wants olives anyway? They're only good on pizza…Besides, black olives are better than your green ones," Poseidon retorted with a peevish tone.</p><p>"You just can't accept the fact that you lost. My brains are just superior to you," Athena remarked calmly.</p><p>Zeus could see Poseidon's blood pressure rising, "YOUR BRAINS?! Superior to mine? You probably bribed them or something. You're sly; I give you that much, but I wouldn't put it past you to bribe them just to win. You'd do anything to be on top. At least I didn't have to stoop so low."</p><p>At this point, Zeus began to see the faint outline of Athena's form flickering, showing that she was close to causing massive destruction if something wasn't done soon.</p><p>Before she could utter a single word, Zeus cut in, "ENOUGH. Watching you two has been pathetic. I have had to put up with your quibbles for millennia and they're always on the same topic."</p><p>"That's what I was telling Lord Poseidon to…" Athena began before her father cut her off.</p><p>His eyes flashed in warning before he continued, "I have attempted to correct you many times, but to no avail. So, I have decided, that persuading you two any longer will just be a waste of my time. A merger is what's necessary. Poseidon, your newborn son Percy, will marry the next daughter born to Athena. No exceptions shall be made. Perhaps this way, you two will learn the true meaning of family."</p><p>With a quick blinding flash, he disappeared, leaving Athena and Poseidon dumbstruck.</p><p>"There is no way that I'll let one of my daughters marry this fool's sons…" She spat.</p><p>Thunder boomed overheard, rain pouring with such ferocity that Athena's words were drowned out.</p><p>Poseidon was still in a state of shock. His newborn son, a whole life ahead of him, already betrothed to an unborn child of his worst enemy. His own brother had condemned his infant nephew. This cruel, cruel world…</p><p>"Fine! I accept, but they won't know about it till they are of proper age. I want my son to lead a proper, normal life, free of worries from being tied down to this responsibility," Poseidon chose his words carefully as he spoke, knowing that Zeus was listening.</p><p>Athena stopped screaming as she heard the words she dreaded the most, "What have you done?"</p><p>"There's no other way. Let the two grow up however they want. Of course, they will both be attending Camp Half-Blood and will inevitably meet. But, we don't have to inform till the time has come."</p><p>"I— I have no other choice but to consent with Zeus in charge of this arrangement. Till then," Athena put out her hand as Poseidon grimly shook it, both with varying degrees of disgust on their face.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Present Day—</strong> </em>
</p><p>Percy grinned in excitement as he got out of the flight in New York, returning from Florida. He had been attending the marine biology program at USF for the last 4 years. He had only one semester remaining before he could graduate, but Chiron had sent him a message from camp, saying that his father had wanted to see him immediately.</p><p>Chiron had promised him a cab for noon; he glanced at his watch but noticed that he was still 30 minutes ahead. He grabbed a quick to-go sandwich at Starbucks and went to sit down at one of the sets near the terminal gate. He stretched his long legs out appreciatively after sitting in the cramped flight.</p><p>Percy began to glance around him, looking approvingly at the girls passing by, managing a weak smile every time one caught him looking at her. He began making his way to the exit of the airport terminal when he saw another girl: tall, slender, lithe, and muscular. Her golden curls cascaded down the side of her right shoulder, a pair of sunglasses on top. She was…hot. Percy couldn't see her face, but he could make out some general features.</p><p>He casually walked past her, 'accidentally' dropping his iPhone. He kept walking, waiting to see if the girl would bring it back to him. Instead, he saw it being kicked toward him.</p><p>"You haven't changed a bit, Seaweed Brain," the girl said with a wry tone.</p><p>"Wise Girl?!" Percy looked on at shock. "What happened to you?" He tried to hide his grin as her gray eyes became smoky.</p><p>"What? What're you talking about?" She glared back at him.</p><p>Percy allowed himself a chuckle as he slipped his arm around her shoulder, "Ananbeth, chill. I'm teasing you. But in all seriousness, you've grown up. Four years ago, let's see, you were 12. Now look at you at the age of 16, all grown up, a young woman."</p><p>"I've always been more mature than you anyway," She stuck her tongue out, while still trying to pull away from his arm.</p><p>"Nobody else cared about you, so, I decided that I'd take time out of my busy day just to come pick you up." She smirked.</p><p>Percy pretended to look hurt, "So, any idea why Chiron called me?"</p><p>"No idea, he said that Zeus wanted to convene with both of us and our Godly parents."</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"Tomorrow morning."</p><p>"Excellent. That gives me some time to settle down. Want to have a spar like we before I went to college?" He grinned in her direction.</p><p>"Game on, Seaweed Brain. I've been waiting for this since you left. I'm going to kick your butt like last time."</p><p>"I'll catch you later. I have to go unpack," he waved. She smiled in return, "Cool. 6:00 tonight. You and me, sword fighting arena."</p><p>Her smile left him slightly breathless, but he managed to compose himself. After all, she was like his younger sister. Chill Perce, chill, he chanted to himself. Soon after unpacking, he began thinking about his meeting with Zeus tomorrow. Why would he have called him now, a semester before graduation?</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>5:45 PM—</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"A quarter to 6," Percy muttered as he started putting on his sparring outfit. He checked his hair to make sure it was slightly gelled up before he left his cabin.</p><p>Annabeth was already there, punctual as usual. Percy couldn't believe that it was her. The little girl he had known since he was 13, and she was 7, had grown up to be such a beautiful young lady.</p><p>Annabeth looked at him knowingly, "Seaweed Brain, you going to just sit there staring with a blank look on your face? Hurry up. I don't have all day."</p><p>Her voice jolted him out of his daydream. He made the first move as his sword deflected off her upraised arm. After a few strokes, he felt himself fall into their familiar sparring routine from his teenage years. All his childhood memories were being brought back with a revived sense; Annabeth could sense it too. This was the guy, whom she had considered her older brother that had taught her how to spar.</p><p>The spar ended at a deadlock, both of them barely scathed.</p><p>"Tie?" Percy asked first.</p><p>"You afraid, Seaweed Brain?" she smirked once more. "Fine, just this once since you're out of shape."</p><p>"Don't you wish, Wise Girl."</p><p>"Go back to your cabin, loser. We have to be at Olympus bright and early tomorrow morning," she flashed him a smile before heading towards the Athena cabin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is fully written, but it will take me a while to upload it. Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Can't Be Serious, Grandpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Next Morning—</strong> </em>
</p><p>Percy groaned as the sun filtered through his cabin window, "5 more minutes…" he rolled on to my side, stuffing his face in the pillow. After sleeping in a dorm, Percy finally realized how nice it was to have his own cabin. That's when his phone began to screech.</p><p>It was a text from Annabeth, Seaweed Brain! Where in the Hades are you? We have up to be at Olympus in ten minutes. Get out here now.</p><p>Percy jumped out of bed, nearly hitting the top bunk. He decided he didn't have time to change and decided that he would just wear what he wore last night to bed.</p><p>Just as he was about to leave, he looked down to make sure he had everything… And of course, he was still in his boxers. How the Hades did I forget…?</p><p>He immediately put on the first pair of jeans he found lying on the floor and a tight fitting green striped polo that was hanging near the shower. He attempted to tidy his hair one last time before bolting out of the cabin.</p><p>Annabeth was in the clearing with Chiron, clearly impatient, her arms crossed, and tapping her foot. She glanced at her watch anxiously, saying, "Where is this idiot?"</p><p>Percy hurried over to her, managing a weak grimace, "Sorry…? Forgive me."</p><p>"Shut up, Grandpa Zeus will kill me if I'm late," Annabeth shuddered at the thought. She really was attached to her grandfather. Percy winced, realizing the truth in the statement. He respected Zeus as well, being the head of his family. Although Zeus wasn't his own grandfather, since he was little, Zeus had seemed to take some interest in him and raised him alongside Poseidon.</p><p>Chiron seemed to be just as anxious and a little queasy at the same time; he already seemed to know the matter at hand, "Are you ready my boy?"</p><p>"No worries, Chiron. Stop looking so tense," Percy replied with a chuckle, but on the inside, a sense of foreboding began to dominate.</p><p>The cab ride to the Empire State building was filled with an awkward silence. All of the friendly teasing that happened yesterday was forgotten. Annabeth was sitting in the back while he was in the front. She appeared to be contemplative; Percy could almost see the gears turning inside her head.</p><p>"Annabeth…" He began, "I'm sorry I was late. I really am. It wasn't intentional. Trust me. You know I wouldn't do anything to make you look bad in front of your grandfather."</p><p>She took her time to reply, "That's not what I'm worried about Perce. It's my mom. She IM'ed me last night. She was almost in tears, Percy. Tears. My mom, Lady Athena, almost crying. She wouldn't tell me anything. She just told me to be there on time and that Grandfather would explain it all."</p><p>It took Percy a while to process what she had just told him. As they got into the elevator, Percy tried to keep his mind off what felt like his impending doom. Annabeth was looking blankly at the architecture around her. As the doors opened, Percy's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"Mom. Dad. Paul?" Annabeth and Percy asked simultaneously.</p><p>Dr. Chase, Sally, and Paul were waiting at the entrance. Although they were one of the few mortals allowed to see Olympus, that wasn't their primary concern. They all turned around to face their children, with mixed emotions ranging from concern to some form of grimness.</p><p>"Percy. My son! My son is back. I've missed you so much, Percy," Sally rushed forward to hug Percy, her maternal instincts immediately taking over. Paul looked on with some pity. Dr. Chase just nodded at Annabeth once, not really seeing her. He seemed to be transfixed on something else going on inside his head.</p><p>"Mom, how'd you guys get here?" Percy asked after he pulled away from the hug.</p><p>"Lady Athena called us…she said that Lord Zeus had to say something. Son, brace yourself, alright?" Sally was struggling to say the words out loud.</p><p>"Dad, you ok? You look a little pale," Annabeth asked with concern.</p><p>Dr. Chase just shook his head, "Come on Annabeth, your mother wants to see us."</p><p>Poseidon, Zeus, and Athena were seated in their respective thrones, all unusually quiet. The guests bowed in front of the Gods, waiting for them to speak.</p><p>Zeus got up to address the audience gathered in front of him, with Athena and Poseidon flanking each side.</p><p>"Percy, Annabeth, hear me out. You know that both of you have been dear to me since the beginning. Annabeth, you truly are the best granddaughter one could hope for. Percy, although you aren't my grandson, but my nephew, I have treated you like I have treated Annabeth. To me, both of you are held equal in my eyes.</p><p>You both recall the numerous stories about this ongoing animosity between your mother and father. A number of years ago, 22 to be exact, the year Percy was born, a pact was made. This child of Poseidon would marry to the next born daughter of Athena without any exceptions being made. That child would be you, Annabeth."</p><p>"Wha—" Percy began when Athena glared him down, "Let him finish."</p><p>Before Zeus could continue, Annabeth burst out, "I'm only 16. I am not getting married, especially not to him. He's like my older brother. Besides, people will start talking about this at school. I won't. You can't make me."</p><p>"But marriage, you must be joking, Grandfather," Percy chuckled lightly.</p><p>"Me, marry, this Seaweed Brain?"</p><p>"Annabeth," Athena started with a chilling tone, "You will listen to your grandfather."</p><p>"I'm only 16, mom."</p><p>"You can legally be married at 15 with the consent of your parent, and I am your mother after all."</p><p>"Lady Athena," Dr. Chase said, slightly embarrassed, "This isn't ancient Greece any more where children are married at such young an age."</p><p>"We are Greek, ancient Greek, mind you," Poseidon said dryly.</p><p>"Dad, you can't be serious," Percy still hadn't recovered from the initial shock of the first statement that Zeus had uttered.</p><p>"Making a promise in front of Zeus is regarded even more important than the River Styx," Athena interjected.</p><p>"It was a promise your parents made to me, and they must honor that promise. If you want to bring shame upon them, disobey me, but do not expect that the Gods will overlook this fault. It shall only be a detriment to your future families and both your Godly parents." Zeus replied.</p><p>"So, these poor kids have to atone for their fighting?" Paul asked incredulously.</p><p>Zeus replied with a small shake of his head, "Indeed."</p><p>"No, I won't. Never!" Annabeth got up, she ran out of the throne room, not looking back.</p><p>"Sorry, Lord Zeus. But, I'll just forget what you have just said," Percy stated with a grim tone as he got up to leave.</p><p>"He hasn't finished speaking," Poseidon seemed uncharacteristically irritated.</p><p>Percy saw her at the entrance of the building, hailing a cab. After a minute of silence, he said, "I'm speechless myself, you know."</p><p>She glared at him pointedly as she got into the cab and went away in the opposite direction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Friends, Family, and Foes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Next Day—</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Percy went to the marine biology research center at NYU where his research supervisor, Dr. Rachel Elizabeth Dare worked. He hadn't been here since before going off to college; she had been the one to help him get started with his major. The center had changed slightly from how he remembered it. While waiting to meet with her, he decided to call his old high school friends, Grover and Nico. Grover picked up the phone first.</p><p>"Hey man, what's up?" Percy grinned, glad to finally speak to his friend after so long.</p><p>"Percy?!" Grover yelped.</p><p>"Yeah bro. Hey listen, I just go back to NYC two days ago. Wanna chill today?"</p><p>"Sure, once I get out of class today. You, me, and Nico. Just like the old days."</p><p>"Cool. Dude, looks like the research center upgraded since I was last here. So many new babes roaming around. I love being a bio major," Percy couldn't stop smiling at all the girls walking past him to get to class.</p><p>"Uh-huh. I can see YOU haven't changed much. Still the flirt," Grover chuckled.</p><p>"I'll catch you later. Adios," Percy hung up.</p><p>He knocked on the door labeled research lab #2 with Rachel's name on it. He opened the door to find the red-head bending down, peering into her microscope while scribbling notes on the side in her notebook.</p><p>"Who is it— Percy?" She asked, a huge smile broke out across her face. "You're back?"</p><p>"I had some family business to attend to," Percy said, slightly uneasy.</p><p>"Mind if you talk later? I'm a TA, and I have a class to attend."</p><p>"Yeah, totally. I just dropped by to say hello," he answered.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>At lunch—</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>As soon as Grover saw him waiting outside, he ran to give Percy a hug, "Perccccyyyy!"</p><p>"Hey G-man. What up?" Percy couldn't help but laugh at his friend's enthusiasm. He fist-bumped Nico who looked equally amused with Grover.</p><p>"How have you been? Looks like Florida has done you well."</p><p>"I've been great," Percy smiled.</p><p>Grover pulled away, "So what's up? Why are you back so soon? I thought you finished next semester."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"I heard you had some family business to attend to. Problems at home?" Nico broke in, judging Percy's reaction.</p><p>"Yeah, something's up at home," Percy grimaced at the thought of telling his friends.</p><p>"Huh? What?" They asked in unison.</p><p>"I'm getting married…damn." Percy left them there, with their mouths hanging open.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Olympus—</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Zeus sat on his throne, looking down at Athena and Poseidon sternly, "If you two don't back me up on this…"</p><p>"Why does it have to be so soon? Why not later?" Athena asked sharply.</p><p>"Because the longer I wait, the more stubborn Annabeth and Percy will become. I have to do this while they are still young. Besides, you two will begin to resist. Best do it while you still agree," Zeus replied.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm going with this," Athena glared at her father.</p><p>"You will thank me later," Zeus replied with contempt.</p><p>"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that my son is marrying this Owl-head's daughter,"</p><p>"You will do as I say. Change of plans as to how we will proceed. Just back me up," Zeus barked out.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Annabeth's School—</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Annabeth walked into the cafeteria that day, her head help high, confidently, attempting to forget yesterday's events. She saw Thalia in her usual black outfit waiting for her at the lunchroom entrance.</p><p>As she sat down at the table to eat her pasta, she saw the heads of all the girls around her turn towards the door. Some were sighing; others had taken out their phones to check if their make-up was ok. Annabeth couldn't help but stare in their direction. It was Luke Castellan, the high school heartthrob, captain of the football team.</p><p>Like all the other girls, she couldn't help but sigh. She had liked him since the beginning of the school year, but had never dared to approach him directly.</p><p>She watched along with the rest as he took a tray with a sandwich and an apple and kept her eyes on him as he tossed the apple up and down. Thalia seemed to switch between looking at Annabeth and Luke intently.</p><p>The rest of the day passed uneventful, having nearly forgotten the marriage subject completely. She walked out of school, talking to Thalia and almost missed hearing her name, "Annabeth!"</p><p>"Who was that?" Thalia glanced around in surprise, looking for the person.</p><p>Annabeth spotted him leaning against his blue BMW. Oh gods, she thought to herself.</p><p>He beckoned her with his pointer figure, gesturing for her to get in the car with him.</p><p>"I gotta go," She told Thalia. "I need to talk with this guy."</p><p>"No way am I leaving you alone with a stranger. I'm coming too," Thalia replied with a resolute look in her eye. Annabeth sighed exasperatedly, knowing there was no use arguing with Thalia.</p><p>"C'mon then..."</p><p>Percy looked in surprise at the 2 high school girls getting into the back of his car. He shrugged and got into the driver's seat. "Let's talk." He said, grimacing enigmatically.</p><p>He drove them to the nearest Dairy Queen, "What do you guys want to eat?"</p><p>Thalia immediately jumped on the offer, "Banana split!" Annabeth stuck to a hand-dipped chocolate ice cream cone.</p><p>Percy grinned slightly at Thalia's excitement, "One sec. I'll be back with your orders, madams." He bowed his head teasingly.</p><p>As soon as he had left, Thalia pounced on Annabeth, "Who is he?"</p><p>"Just a guy I know," Annabeth shrugged.</p><p>"Sure, that's what they all say," Thalia smirked sarcastically.</p><p>"I'm telling the truth!" Annabeth protested.</p><p>Percy came back, with one order in each hand. He sat down opposite the two girls, waiting for them to start eating before speaking, "So, I really thought about it…Let's do it."</p><p>"Are you crazy?!" Annabeth volleyed back before letting him finish.</p><p>"I'm kidding," Percy backtracked immediately. "Do you think I'd want to?"</p><p>"I don't want to! Even if I did, it'd be insane. I'm just 16!"</p><p>"Okay, got it."</p><p>"Mister, you're a sugar daddy, aren't you?" Thalia asked shrewdly in between their battle of glares.</p><p>Percy glanced around uncomfortably as people started looking at him after hearing Thalia's remark. Annabeth slapped her hand across Thalia's mouth to prevent her from speaking further.</p><p>Percy raised his eyebrows, urging Annabeth to do something. She glared at him, her eyebrows forming a hard ridge, "Fine, I'll explain." She quickly filled Thalia in all the details, not letting her speak till she was done explaining. Thalia's eyes widened in shock at every little detail, glancing at Percy often.</p><p>She leaned back against her chair at the end, "It looks like you two should talk things out. I'll leave you two."</p><p>Percy waved goodbye as Annabeth said, "Bye Thals. Catch you later."</p><p>"What's her problem? Gods," Percy muttered as soon as she had left.</p><p>"It's understandable…" Annabeth scowled.</p><p>Just as Percy was about to retort, Annabeth's phone rang, "Hello?" The voice on the other end was hard to make out, but seemed to be shaking. Annabeth's face visibly paled. All she uttered was, "Where?" She put down the phone immediately, unable to compose herself.</p><p>"What?" Percy asked, genuinely concerned.</p><p>"It's grandfather Zeus! He had an argument with my mother and your father, and he stormed out. No one on Olympus has seen him since. He's gone!" she sobbed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. King Zeus and Melodramas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Still at DQ—</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"It's grandfather Zeus! He had an argument with my mother and your father, and he stormed out. No one has seen him since on Olympus. He's gone!" she sobbed out.</p><p>"What?" Percy was dumbfounded, unable to wrap his head around what Annabeth had just said. The king of the Gods, missing. How does a God simply vanish? Something's fishy here…And I don't mean me.</p><p>"Get in the car," he said urgently. "We need to go to Olympus." Any other city, it would be alright, but in NYC, it's easier said than done. Percy almost lost his patience with the traffic blocking his way to the Empire State Building. He almost began swearing and honking at the guy in front of him, but he knew it would be of no use. The entire freeway was blocked.</p><p>Annabeth was sitting shotgun, her eyes red and splotchy from the tears from before. She wasn't crying as much, but she still did look a little shaky. She seemed to be muttering to herself; Percy couldn't hear what she was saying, but it did seem to go along the lines of this: What the Hades is he up to now? I just hope we haven't upset him too much. Once I calm him down, I swear I won't upset him like this again.</p><p>Percy pitied her so much, just watching her; he couldn't himself from leaning over and patting her awkwardly on the leg, hoping to soothe her, "Hey, it's going to be alright, ok? That's what I'm here for. I know that you think you've upset him, but we'll work through this together. It's my problem too. We'll fix it and try to reason with him."</p><p>She gave him a grateful nod before proceeding to look out the window. Percy sighed, knowing that she had just turned away so that he couldn't see her face.</p><p>Percy had barely parked the car when Annabeth bolted out of the car and rushed to the lobby. Percy was close behind her, just remembering to lock the car. Annabeth was arguing with the guy in the front lobby to get the elevator key. The guy pretended like she was some insane mortal.</p><p>"This is important. Give me the card now, or Zeus will hear about it. I won't be surprised if I find you unemployed tomorrow," Percy growled menacingly.</p><p>The lobby man looked scared out of his wits as he handed Percy the elevator card. Annabeth was already frantically pushing the buttons. The ding of the elevator arriving was the only noise Percy heard as everything around him seemed to be a blurry rush.</p><p>"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Annabeth was chanting, urging the elevator to go faster. The music playing in the background was starting to irritate Percy. It definitely did not fit the urgency of the matter.</p><p>The elevator doors slid open, and there was Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, and…Zeus on his throne.</p><p>"What…?" Annabeth begin.</p><p>"You made me rush ALL this way through New York rush hour for this? What in the Hades are you playing at?" Percy was ticked, really ticked. The fury in his eyes could have incinerated anyone, but since Zeus was a God, it had no effect.</p><p>Annabeth rushed over to her grandfather, kneeling in front of him, "You almost gave me a heart attack."</p><p>"Us as well," Athena said, with a venomous underlying tone. Poseidon looked as though he had eaten a distasteful sour gummy worm. As Percy looked closer, he noticed that Zeus didn't seem that normal. He seemed abnormally cheery, and he doubted that was because of the holiday season.</p><p>"What's going on?" he asked with uncertainty and a nagging suspicion that Zeus had done something to irritate the other Gods.</p><p>"Well you see," Apollo began casually, "Our favorite king took a leisurely walk for a good few hours when he was supposed to hold the Christmas ball today. Naturally, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hermes, and I started panicking. We were really looking forward to the party." He gave Zeus a deep long look before continuing, "But my dear father here returned just a few minutes before you two burst in." He raised his eyebrow at Zeus.</p><p>Zeus coughed to hide his discomfort. It didn't work so well.</p><p>"Are you ok, Lord Zeus?" Annabeth asked.</p><p>Zeus motioned for the rest of the Gods to leave, resulting in Annabeth and me awkwardly kneeling in front of his throne. As they were leaving, Percy heard Apollo say to Poseidon, "Come on. Just marry the kids off. They're the perfect couple."</p><p>Percy tried to hide his blush as Annabeth glanced in the opposite direction. Poseidon seemed to murmur in consent while Athena just remained silent.</p><p>Zeus cleared his throat, getting their attention, "Percy, this is why I've been treating you like my own grandson. Annabeth, your mother may not be so happy about this, but…I believe it's for the best. I also know that you won't listen to me. Let me tell you what I accomplished today. I went in search of the Titans. I've grown weary of listening to your parents bicker constantly. Annabeth, Percy, if you two don't keep the promise they had made 22 years previously, I have found Titans that are more than willing to replace their positions as Olympians, and I won't regret it."</p><p>"WHAT?" Percy and Annabeth yelled simultaneously.</p><p>"You can't do this!" Annabeth was outraged. She felt betrayed that her own grandfather would do this on a whim.</p><p>"You coward!" Percy spat.</p><p>"Watch your temper boy, or you will repent later," Zeus retorted with authority.</p><p>Annabeth's head was going a thousand miles per hour. She would be the reason by her mother's downfall. Over 2000 years of legacy, fallen because of Annabeth and Percy's pride. If she didn't agree to Zeus's demand, not only would her mother suffer, so would she, and Percy, and each of their respective families. She couldn't risk this relationship with her grandfather either. He wasn't the warmest, most compassionate grandfather, but he had taught her more than anyone else had.</p><p>"I'll get married, grandfather, so just forget the Titans. Leave my mother's position as Lady Athena remain!" Annabeth seemed to be on the verge of tears. Percy almost reached his hand out to her, but the doors reopened, and there stood the remaining 11 Olympians with their faces ranging from indifference to shock to ecstasy.</p><p>"I'll get married," she burst out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bachelor, Wedding, Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>That Night at Home—</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Annabeth was sitting on her bed, crying gently, going through in her head what had happened that day. Bobby tried to get up on the bed with her, but she just wasn't in the mood when he said, "Stop crying Annabeth."</p><p>Annabeth's dad came into the room, asking Bobby to leave before locking the door behind him, "I'm sorry Annabeth; I wasn't of much help to you."</p><p>"Dad, am I really getting married?" Annabeth asked, almost pathetically. "What about school? I have to go to college…"</p><p>Dr. Chase put his arm around his daughter comfortingly, "Marriage won't change anything. Accept it with grace. It's nothing. Just consider it as getting a new older brother."</p><p>"I'm afraid they'll find out about it at school. How will I face everyone?"</p><p>"Don't worry; your mom said she'll make Zeus take care of it with the Mist. He'll talk to the principal about it."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>At a Club that Night—</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>After having had enough with the Olympians, Percy called Grover and Nico to catch a couple of drinks. He looked mournfully at the lady bartender while his friends grimaced sympathetically.</p><p>"Behold the face of a wolf who'll eat up a 16 year old virgin," Grover's voice slurred from the drinks he was having; after a while, he had begun eating the glasses whole too.</p><p>"Is it satisfaction or disbelief?" Nico played along.</p><p>"Satisfaction of course." Grover high fived Nico.</p><p>Percy's face resembled one who was suffering from constipation, "Shit…are you guys really my friends? I can't be married at this age. Thanks for the bachelor party guys. Real thanks." </p><p>"Cheers!" Grover and Nico clanked their glasses before chugging the rest of the beer left. Percy sat there, close to hyperventilation.</p><p>A group of college girls entered the bar, high heels, excessive make up, and utterly kissable. Why can't I marry a girl closer to my age? Percy couldn't take his eyes off the girls as they pulled up to the stool next to Nico. When he realized what he was thinking, he blinked in dawning horror.</p><p>"The chicks here are hot," Grover pointed out, appreciatively.</p><p>"Let's go ask them to dance," he suggested sluggishly, barely able to pronounce syllables. Percy stayed in his seat as his friends took their new dance partners somewhere else. He soon saw Grover breakdancing, with a huge crowd surrounding him. Percy couldn't look at him any longer. All Percy could do to keep himself from crying in irritation was sniffling.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Next Day, the Wedding—</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Percy stood at the reception area of the wedding hall, greeting all the incoming guests. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at all the glances that the older ladies were giving him. It was a monotonous routine, saying, "Thank you for coming." His hair was unusually neat looking, with an expensive looking Armani black tux. Aphrodite insisted on a green tie to bring out his eyes. But, all in all, he was enjoying it. Poseidon, Zeus, and Paul were nearby, welcoming the older guests and escorting them to their seats, smiling genially.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dressing Room—</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Annabeth sat, waiting for Aphrodite to finish her 'Project: Make Annabeth the Beautiful-est bride ever'. Annabeth had never received so much attention before regarding looks. She knew with a 'fairy godmother' like Aphrodite, there was no escaping. Athena looked on with a look of irritation, but she too was in her best apparel: a light gray dress to match her eyes. Eventually, her mood started to improve, the longer she looked at Annabeth.</p><p>Thalia was on the other side of Annabeth, "How could our field trip to DC be on the same day as your honeymoon?"</p><p>"I know," Annabeth replied despondently.</p><p>"You shouldn't keep it from your other friends," Thalia continued. Annabeth was still too embarrassed and shocked to tell anyone. She had only invited Thalia since she had insisted on coming and the only one of her friends to know about this whole engagement business.</p><p>"If they found out, the whole school would know. Especially like Clarisse, Drew, and Nancy…" Annabeth was horrified at the thought of that clique finding out. "Then, I'd have to quit school."</p><p>Thalia seemed to thinking the same thing and nodded her head sympathetically, "Anyway, you're so pretty today. Looking at you actually makes me want to consider getting married."</p><p>Annabeth rolled her eyes, and added teasingly, "Sure you do." It looked like Aphrodite was finally done weaving her magic. She was smiling radiantly, oohing and ah-ing at her creation, "Annabeth my dear, gorgeous, I tell you. Absolutely stunning darling. Ah, I wish I could have been married like this. This is so romantic, arranged marriages often are."</p><p>Annabeth didn't feel like pointing out that her and Hephaestus's marriage was anything but romantic, so she kept silent. Aphrodite brought out a mirror to place in front of her, "Take a look. You're more than a beautiful princess." Even Athena couldn't help but smile at her daughter's beauty.</p><p>Annabeth took the mirror with unsteady hands. Her hair and been twisted back to one side, but French braided. It was studded with small pearls along the front of her hair; there were some pearls weaved into the braid. Her ivory satin colored wedding dressed matched the pearls; both seemed to highlight her grayish eyes. The dress was backless, but the veil seemed to cover much of it. The bottom was ballroom style, and ruffled. Annabeth couldn't stop herself from blushing. "Lady Aphrodite. Thank you. I really do love it." Her cheeks were red from excitement, anticipation, and embarrassment.</p><p>"You look beautiful," Athena said warmly, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"Smile!" There were 2 photographers circling her, asking her to pose for them. Annabeth was overwhelmed, and almost faint, but she managed to do as she was told. After the photographers had left, Annabeth confessed to her mom, "I feel as though grandfather scammed me."</p><p>"It's just a wedding Annabeth," Athena tried to calm her down.</p><p>"I can't do it mom!" She protested.</p><p>"Don't be a baby. You are my daughter after all. Show that Kelp head that we are strong, although I must admit, I am slightly anxious myself."</p><p>"I'm telling grandfather I can't do it."</p><p>"Do you want your wedding to turn into Trojan War Part II?"</p><p>"I don't know. I'm scared mom."</p><p>Athena pulled Annabeth in for hug, for once, letting her maternal side get the best of her. "It'll be ok," she said soothingly, repeating it over and over again.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>At the Chapel—</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Percy took a deep breath before walking confidently up to the altar, waiting for his new bride. Bride? I'm going to be a husband. Me, a husband… His head was still muddled from the events these past few days. Everything was happening so fast. Four days ago, he had returned from Florida, a semester away from graduating college with a degree in marine biology, and now, here he was, getting an arranged marriage to a high school student whom he treated like a sister.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by the guests who had all turned in the opposite direction, looking up the stairs, gushing, "She's so beautiful! What a pretty child!"</p><p>Annabeth smiled shyly as she alighted the stairs. Her smile grew more and more confident as she approached him. Dr. Chase took her arm once she reached the bottom, and began leading her to the altar.</p><p>"Respectable guests, family and relatives, we are all gathered her to congratulate the new beginning of Perseus Alexander Jackson and Annabeth Sophia Chase in holy matrimony," the Pastor began the ceremony, going through all the proper requirements.</p><p>"Do you, Annabeth Sophia Chase, take Perseus Alexander Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto you pledge him your faithfulness?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"And do you, Perseus Alexander Jackson, take Annabeth Sophia Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto you pledge her your faithfulness?"</p><p>"I do," Percy said with certainty. Percy quickly pecked her on the lips as the pastor said you may now kiss the bride.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>After the Wedding—</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Poseidon caught up to Percy after he had changed into a pair of jeans and a more comfortable t-shirt.</p><p>"Yeah Dad, we'll be totally ok," Percy said, ready to leave. Poseidon dragged him to a private corner before talking.</p><p>"Remember, she's only 16."</p><p>"What's your point?"</p><p>"I know I can trust you."</p><p>"You forced me into this marriage, so I'll do as I wish."</p><p>"She's still in high school! Now I understand why she calls you Seaweed Brain!"</p><p>"I don't care. I'll do as I wish with my wife," Percy turned away, leaving his father dumbstruck. After he was a significant distance away, Percy grinned. His father was so easy to dupe. As if he would do anything to Annabeth.</p><p>Sally came up to Annabeth, Athena, and Dr. Chase, "Annabeth, you shouldn't have to worry. Poseidon said he would talk to Percy."</p><p>"Hopefully that was effective, or else…" Athena muttered.</p><p>"About what?" Annabeth asked innocently.</p><p>"That you shouldn't…" Sally trailed off, the whole scene turning awkward, "Just call us when you reach DC safely."</p><p>Annabeth's insides turned squeamish. DC was only so big, and her class was going there on their retreat today as well!</p><p>"Yes Mrs. Blofis," She nodded her head.</p><p>"You should call her mother-in-law from now," Athena reprimanded Annabeth.</p><p>The limo that Zeus had ordered was waiting outside for them, with a big 'just married sign' on the back.</p><p>"If only he could be a little less conspicuous," Percy grumbled. They heard a lot of 'Bon Voyages' as the door shut behind them. Annabeth sat opposite to him on the ride there, quiet the entire time. She didn't say a single word, yet, it didn't seem all that awkward. Nico and Grover saw them off, following in a taxi cab behind them.</p><p>"Be good Percy," Nico winked.</p><p>As they got to the entrance to collect their boarding passes, Annabeth said, "Wait. I need to go to the bathroom."</p><p>"Are you nervous? If anyone has reason to be nervous, it should be me with all my issues with planes and all."</p><p>"I'm just afraid. I don't trust grandfather Zeus after all this."</p><p>"He wouldn't do anything; he arranged it after all. Don't worry; it's only a one hour ride to DC."</p><p>"It won't take long."</p><p>"You're making such a fuss. Just hurry back on time. I'll be our seats, so hurry."</p><p>Percy boarded the aircraft. The plane was going to take off in 20 minutes and Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. He tried calling her, but she didn't pick up, "Shit, where is she?" He got up to leave, but the flight attendant blocked his way, "Sir, you must be seated. The plane's leaving." He took out his phone again, to call Annabeth, but the attendant glared at him, snatching the phone away, "Cellphones are prohibited in the cabin. Thank you for your cooperation."</p><p>The guy behind him whispered, "He must think he owns the plane. Must be his first flight."</p><p>Percy turned around and gave them a hard, long glare.</p><p>"I don't believe this! She's always so punctual."</p><p>Annabeth by this time had left the terminal, looking at the flight leave from one of the windows, "Adios." She grinned and turned away to go hail a taxi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>